2461 Miles Away
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: He fell in love with her slowly, first with her voice..Percy Jackson is a eighteen year old boy who is suffering from PTSD. To help him cope the doctors give him a electronic friend, a computer with a voice. The voice belongs to Annabeth Chase. An eighteen year old girl living in Califorina. A girl who has no idea that 2461 miles away, a boy is falling completely in love with her.
1. Annabeth Chase (PERCY)

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Okay, guys. Welcome to my newest Percy Jackson story. Its titled (as you know), 2461 Miles Away, and the IDEA is based on the movie, HER which was directed by Spike Jonze. **

** So I decided to write a Fanfiction about it, using Percy and Annabeth.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and for anyone who has seen HER, this story isn't going to be like it, at least I'm not planing to make it like HER, since I myself haven't seen HER. Besides that, this story won't be anything like HER and its not intended to be like HER.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or HER. **

* * *

**-PERCY-**

**"So Percy, how have the dreams been?" **

She asks the same question every week. The answer never changes, so I have no idea why she even bothers asking.

Of course nothing has changed in the week since we last met for "Emotional Therapy." (Which everyone insisted I needed. Of course, I myself didn't get a say in whether I go to therapy. But my opinion didn't seem to matter, at least to my mom anyway. She just signed my up, saying that she was worried about me, and that this was going to help me).

I love my mom, I really, _really_ do. But sometimes...sometimes she really needs to keep to herself. I know that this "Emotional Therapy" isn't helping my nightmares, or my stress or _anything_ that its supposed to.

I continue to try and convince her of this, but she won't listen. Insisting that I just _give it time, it'll come through, _which I believe we _both_ know is a lie. She knows me to well to actually think that this will help.

Maybe, that was her genuine idea at the beginning of these sessions. But now, now I'm sure that if that was her only intention she would have pulled the plug on this entire thing. Unless, that is that she had an entire different motive from the beginning.

As well as my mom knows me, I know _her _better.

She's no better than the therapist. After every class she asks the same question, _Did you make any friends? _It's like she expected me to meet some other crazy lunatic during therapy and we can be crazy together.

Yeah, no. That's not going to happen.

"Percy?" The calming voice of Luann, my Emotional Therapist causes me to be jolted from my thoughts.

Luann sighs, making a small _tsking _noise with her tongue as she writes something down on her clipboard.

Probably something along the lines of, _Percy is continuing to zone out often. He tends to get lost in his thoughts and I'm worried his case may be getting worse. _I can't help but snort at the thought of what she believes is wrong with me.

No one can understand unless they've actually experienced it. No one can understand unless they've been to war. No one can understand unless they've had one of their best friends slowly die in their arms.

No one can understand.

"Percy?" Luann repeats, and for my moms sake I pretend I've been listening to her the whole time, so I don't cause my mom even more worry.

"Yeah, I know. I zoned out. Sorry okay? I'm just bored! I hate these stupid sessions and-" I begin. According to Luann, ranting is another side effect of my trauma.

Strangely enough, Luann cuts me off a small smile appearing on her lips, before disappearing.

"Percy. Nothing we've done seems to be helping you so-" She begins, its my turn to cut her off.

"So your going to cancel these sessions?!" I say, unable to hide the hopefulness in my tone.

Luann shakes her head. "We think your lonely."

_Oh, great. _I think annoyed.

"Your mom and I have been talking, and we believe that half of your problem is that you need a friend." Luann continues to explain and I can't help but get slightly mad at my mom. For opening her mouth and telling Luann I'm lonely and need a friend.

_Great, now she probably thinks I'm an even lamer eighteen year old boy who should be a Senior in High School but doesn't go to school because he is traumatized and now lonely as well._

"Anyway, we decided that we are-" Luann begins, I once again cut her off.

"Are going to send me to some support group and force me to make friends and have play dates?" I guess, crossing my arms across my chest and scowling.

Luann shakes her head, "You need to let me finish." She says it calmly but I note a bit of irritation in her tone.

_Another side effect Percy has is interrupting people..._I can picture her writing it onto her clip board that has all my other "side effects" written on it.

"Your mom and I have decided to give you an electronic friend." Luann says, sounding actually excited for once.

I frown, _So now they don't think I'm even capable of making friends, so they're programming a computer to be my friend. _

_Great._

I bite back a snide retort and instead allow Luann to continue. "This is a high-tech device, that will act as your friend. I know what your probably thinking but stop. Your capable of making friend, but we need to test this program out anyway. This device has a prerecorded voice, but the voice is not some lame computer. The voice belongs to a girl your age who lives in California. Her name is Annabeth, and so we have named the computer after her." Luann explains.

I just nod, pretending I know exactly what Luann is saying, while in reality my head is spinning.

_They're giving me an electronic friend that has a prerecorded voice of a girl who lives in California named Annabeth. So now I have to pretend to talk to her? ...This is creepy, are they stalking me or something? _I can't help but think this is some kind of test, at just how crazy I am or something.

"...So are you ready to meet her?" Luann asks and I can tell she went on about something that I'd completely tuned out and am suddenly for some reason regretting it.

"Sure, whatever." I say with a shrug.

Luann purses her lips and I can tell she's not pleased with my attitude but she doesn't say anything, instead walking from the room.

_Going to get Annabeth. _I find myself thinking. Suddenly I'm sort of interested in this whole "Annabeth" thing, at least maybe it'll seem like she's real and that I'm talking to her. It'll feel good to talk to someone other than Therapists and my mom.

After what feels like forever, Luann returns with two devices in her hand.

One is a what looks like a phone, on it is a picture of a girl with blond curls and gray eyes. I find myself staring at her, she looks like a sterotypical "California girl" except for her eyes which are a stormy gray? I'm suddenly excited about the whole "computer friend thing."

Luann hands me the phone, "This is where Annabeth's recordings will be coming from. Though its only her recordings it will feel as though she's actually talking to you. Especially since you can look at her picture, and wear these."

She hands me an ear piece. "This is water-proof and everything. Wear it constantly and you'll always be able to hear Annabeth. And as long as you're wearing it she'll be able to hear you and with her top-notch technology she will be able to respond as though your actually taking to her."

I can't help but grin, excitement for this "project" flaring up inside me.

Luann smiles at my enthusiasm, "Well go on." She urges, "Try it."

I insurt the earpiece with ease, turn on the phone and stare at the picture of the mysterious girl: _Annabeth_.

I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hi."

_Hello, Percy. It's great to finally meet you._

Annabeth's voice fills my ears and though I know it's a recording, part of me is convinced she really is taking to me.

"Do you have many friends?"

_No, only a few. Thalia is my closest friend, but she moved away recently. You'll be my friend right?_

I smile.

"Of course, Annabeth."

_Thank you, Percy._

And that conversation, that conversation was the beginning of it all.

* * *

**Phew! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a blast writing it! It flowed naturally and I'm really excited to continue this! Expect an update pretty soon. I'm thinking about having both Percy and Annabeth chapters, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue or not!**

**~For now, bye!**


	2. Computers (ANNABETH)

**First off, thank you for the reviews! They made my day! **

**Second, some of you seemed confused with the whole Annabeth's voice is prerecorded and due to amazing technology (sort of like a high tech Siri). Can have conversations with Percy. I hope that if you still don't really get it, this chapter will explain.**

**Also this story is AU, which means Percy and Annabeth are NOT demigods. When I said Percy was in war, I meant real war. Military war. **

**Disclaimed: I don't own HER or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**-ANNABETH-**

**I hate thinking my voice is being turned into a computer. **I absolutely hate it. It wasn't my idea anyway, it was my dads. Well to be exact it was my evil Stepmoms idea. (If Cinderella's Stepmom was an eight, my Stepmom is a ten).

Anyway, it was her idea to have me volunteer at her business.

She works for: _Speak Now, _a business that makes electronics for people with disabilities, or for people who really need them.

She had this apparently "great" idea for a product that was a talking computer. (I remind her that her idea was a rip off of Apples Siri, but she wouldn't listen).

So she had this idea and her boss loved it, but said it would only happen if she got someone's voice to be the voice of the system.

So of course she volunteered me, and my dad thought it would be a "great experience" so he agreed with the monster, (other wise known as Susan).

I didn't want to be the voice of this stupid company, nor did I want "Susan" to think she could boss me around.

But my dad would have gotten mad a me if I bailed and our relationship is just starting to get "calmer" to say the least.

So I agreed, and they made me let them interview me for a whole twelve hours just during the first interview! Of course there was multiple sessions. Totaling for a time of two hundred and forty hours before the were ready to actually begin the process of adding my voice into the system.

During the sessions they'd make me say different words and names over and over again. They'd ask me stupid questions that made no sense, and I spent two hundred and forty hours talking to them. Two hundred and forty hours of my life wasted.

That happened over a year ago, and just today I learned the first computer was sent off to a boy in New York named Percy Jackson.

I hope Percy enjoys his computer.

-_2461-_

My best friend Thalia sits across from me, her black hair is blowing slightly in the spring breeze, though its short so it doesn't bother her at all. Unlike my blond curls that fly in my face so often I'm forced to pull my hair back.

Thalia chews a strawberry thoughtfully as she takes in my story about the whole computer situation.

Were eating a picnic in a park near my house...we were to lazy to actually _go_ somewhere cool.

Thalia finally meets my eyes, "Isn't it strange thinking your voice is being sent off to millions of people around the world. Isn't strange to think that people are hearing your voice but you're not talking to them. Isn't it strange thinking that people would consider you as a friend when you've never even met them?" She questions, though it sounds a bit more like a statement. Thalia's pretty hard to read. Trust me, if I weren't her best friend I wouldn't know how to answer her.

But I am.

"I guess." I reply, closing my eyes and trying to image millions of people hearing my voice and talking to me.

Instead of happiness that I'm doing something for them, I feel a stab of guilt.

Looking up at Thalia I add, "They think I'm their friend. They think they can rely on me with their secrets. They think that I care about them. When to be honest I don't-" I begin, but Thalia cuts me off.

"Whoa. Slow down, it's not about caring about them or not. Of course you don't care about them, you've never met them! But I'm sure their really nice. Besides, all they want is a friend and you're giving that to them. Whether or not you're a real friend or not. Your still helping them." Thalia retorts, sounding unusually comforting.

Normally I'm the one comforting Thalia during one of her blowouts, its strange to think its the other way around.

I sigh, before replying. "Yeah, maybe. But what happens when they wake up, face reality and realize that I'm not their friend? That all I really am is a voice in a computer?" I ask.

Thalia shakes her head, "Don't think about that. Think about the fact that you're helping them. Then its a comforting thought and not a strange one. I mean isn't it comforting to know your sort of 'setting your mark on the world,' because years after you've died your voice will still be there. People will still hear your voice, years after its ceased."

I frown, trying yet again to think like Thalia.

I try to make this whole thing into a positive experience.

"Stop acting like my mother." I find myself grumble,

Thalia just laughs. "Now you know how I feel after your long rants about my safety and what-not."

I shake my head, "I was ranting because it really wasn't safe!" I defend myself.

Thalia grins, "Yeah whatever." She says, and a moment later her eyes flick to something behind me before returning to the basket of strawberries in front of her, a smirk creeping onto her face.

I frown at her actions, opening my mouth to ask her whats wrong when I feel strong arms wrap around me and I can't help but try to resist them before I realize, these arms are familiar.

"Hi, Luke." I say without turning around, greeting my boyfriend of just about two years.

He's twenty-four and I'm only eighteen, so to say the least my father doesn't approve of our relationship. But I don't really care, Luke's the only one (besides Thalia) who understands me.

"Hey, baby." Luke greets, a smirk forming across his face as he says the word _baby, _he knows I hate it.

I just glare at him, but my glare quickly turns into a look of complete bliss as he kisses me.

We pull away after a few moments, because Thalia makes a noise that sounds like a small animal being strangled.

"Spare me anymore PDA," She says with a smirk.

I laugh, completely forgetting my anger with Thalia over the whole computer thing. "And it's not like Nico and you spare me?" I tease.

Luke chuckles, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

"How is Nico?" Luke questions, obviously wanting to change the subject. Which slightly irritates me because he never, _ever_ wants to talk about us with other people, or even with me for that matter. I mean, I think were pretty serious, its been _two years! _

Thalia shrugs, "He's good." She says, adding a moment later. "He's still getting used to the whole having two sisters thing. I mean he knew about Bianca, but now he learns he's also got a sister named Hazel? I can't believe how strange that would be."

"Not as strange as having your voice on a computer, going to millions of people." I mumble, my anger returning.

Luke whistles softly, "Did that get launched today?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah. Some kid named Percy Jackson has the first one ever, he lives in New York. He's eighteen." I explain.

Luke frowns, "Why does he need one?" He asks.

I shrug, "I'm not really sure. It's not like I'm reading his autobiography or something!" I snap, the anger from earlier returning to me.

Luke raises a hand in defense, "Whoa! Okay, okay. I was just asking." He says calmly, leaning over to kiss me, but this time I lean away.

"He was in the war." I explain before jumping to my feet, and dusting off my jeans. "I should go. Dad's expecting me home soon, and he doesn't want me to be late. He hardly ever gets time to spend with me and he wants us to go to a movie or something." I explain,

"Annabeth wait!" Luke calls.

But I'm already dashing down the hill, and for some reasons thoughts of Percy Jackson are filling my mind.

_Who is he? And why did he get the first ever copy of the computer?_

I decide that when I get home, I will find out.

After all Google always has answers.

* * *

**I know, not the best chapter but I needed to explain the system a bit and introduce Annabeth and her friends.**

**You guys probably aren't so happy I introduced Luke, but I've never really hated him. I mean yes, I hated how Annabeth liked him in the real books, but I really enjoy writing his character.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be more interesting! **

**Please review!**

**~Bye!**


	3. Crying Over YouTube (Annabeth)

**I can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful support I've gotten from this story already! Thanks so much!**

**I'm also finally on summer vacation (its June 7 at the time I am writing this, I'm not sure when this will be posted), anyway its finally summer vacation and that brings good and bad news for you readers. **

**The good news is that I'll have more time to update. The bad news is that I might not be able to update as frequently. I know its confusing, but during the summer I got out of town A LOT. Whether its at an overnight camp or going to my families cabin, or Wisconsin or wherever. Not all the places I'm going will have wifi. So really I don't know how the updates will vary.**

**So yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the movie HER.**

**Also I got a Beta for this story, and that is: moonracoon99, so check her out! She's great!**

* * *

**-ANNABETH-**

I walk slowly into my bedroom, I have no idea why what Luke said rubbed me the wrong way. He and I have been best friends since I was seven and have been dating for just about two years. We tell each other _everything, _but lately we've drifted apart. It's not because of him, it's because of me.

Occasionally I go through these periods of time where I shut everyone out. I don't talk and just stay up in my room, reading and writing. I've been going through these phases more than usual lately and I think Luke may be getting a bit fed up. There's also the fact he's in college, (he didn't start college until he was twenty so he's only just finishing up his senior year), and yeah its Summer so he's home but during the school year he's away at Columbia University in New York.

Besides if I do so say myself Luke is hot, like _really _hot and I bet a ton of girls have hit on him during the time when were apart.

But I like Luke, I really do and I don't want to lose him but I don't think I'm making him like me anymore by freaking out when he says something as simple as: _Why does Percy need a talking computer?_

It's not like that could affect me, I've never even met Percy! Let alone even seen a picture of him. But for some reason it did affect me...I'm not sure why but I feel a connection to whoever this Percy guy is. I feel like I know him, even though I don't know him at all. But he knows me...at least he's been talking to me, even if it's just me in a computer.

I head towards my desk with these thoughts in mind, opening my laptop, clicking on Safari and opening Google up.

I type Percy Jackson into the search engine.

It takes my computer less than two seconds to respond, it goes blank for a moment before the results show up.

I scan the first few results:

_28 Percy Jackson's are on LinkedIn_

_Find Percy Jackson on Facebook_

_YOUTUBE: My Friend Percy Jackson doing back flips!_

I roll my eyes at the YouTube video, scanning a few more results and sigh. There doesn't seem to be any results that could be linked with the eighteen year old boy who was in war that has a computer with my voice on it.

I'm about to give up when a word catches my eye, the world _war, _is in the description that's on the YouTube video. I click on the video and scroll to the description, it reads:

_My friend Percy Jackson just returned from war, and despite having a change in personality he can still do amazing back flips! _

I shake my head at the description, the video is a year old, meaning Percy was seventeen.

I glance at the account that posted the video.

_Grover Underwood and Co._

I scroll back up and click the video, leaning back against my desk chair while the video begins.

I find myself smiling as I watch a black-haired and sea green-eyed tall boy, who is I admit sort of handsome. He smiles at the camera, saying something I don't get, but the filmer, Grover laughs. Showing his face. He has brown hair and brown eyes, he has crutches and for some stupid reason is still jumping on a Trampoline.

They laugh some more before the camera finally switches to Percy. He grins, causing him to look just like a normal kid but I can tell he's been through a lot, you can see it in his eyes.

Percy, then proceeds to do a back flip and despite the title of the video, he completely fails at his landing. Causing Grover to laugh and then the video is cut.

I frown, I wish it would have been longer. I click the channel _Grover Underwood and Co, _wondering if they have anymore videos.

None are shown and the video I watched was a year old.

I bit my lip, before clicking on the comment section for the channel. I scroll down to the first comment, deciding to read them all.

_April 2012- Hey, guys! I'm new to YouTube. I made this account to subscribe to channels and stuff...I don't think I'll post anything!_

_December 2012- Someone subscribed to me and I don't make videos...ha, now I feel like I should!_

_January 2013- HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
_

_January 2013- I can't believe its 2013_

_March 2013- Another person subscribed...but this time it was only my Aunt...awkward_

_June 2013- Finally posted a video! I hope it becomes famous...though I doubt it ever will, haha, it was fun though!_

_June 2013- PLEASE SUBSCRIBE!_

_July 2013- Percy's going back...I don't know what to do, he's my best friend...and he changed so much the first round. He's going to change even more, I know it! And worse what if he dies? I love you, Perce! Don't die!  
_

_August 2013- Percy is leaving tomorrow, and I've decided to go with him._

_August 2013- I'm scared. _

_August 2013- I'm regretting this, how am I supposed to do anything with my leg? I'm surprised they even let me in, it shows how desperate they are._

_August 2013- Bye._

_January 2014- This is Percy. I'm okay, I came back but Grover...Grover didn't. He died, he died in my arms. Grover, my best friend...I just thought It'd let you guys know. I don't really know what to say about this...I guess what I'm supposed to say is that it's okay because Grover's in a better place. But it's NOT okay! It will NEVER be okay...because he's gone. I'm considering leaving myself..._

A sob gets caught in my throat, even though I don't know either of these people but I can't imagine loosing someone like that. I can't imagine going to war in the first place. I can't imagine wanting to take my life.

I can't imagine how Percy must feel.

Tears fall from my eyes and I drag my mouse up towards the top of the page, pressing the red: **SUBSCRIBE** button. The number goes up from ninety-nine to one hundred and I sigh.

_One hundred people are waiting for videos that will never be uploaded._

I close my computer and a few more tears roll down my cheeks.

I walk over to my bed, and crawl into it, despite it only being 6:00 PM.

I pull my covers over my face and cry myself to sleep.

I'm crying for two boys I never met.

Two boys that went to war.

One boy that died.

One boy that lived.

One boy that is currently living in New York City.

New York City...were Luke goes to school.

My eyes widen and I grab my phone from my bedside.

Clicking on Luke's contact, I quickly punch.

_Sorry for getting in a fight with you. I'm having a bad day._

Luke replies moments later:

_Its okay...now why did you really text me?_

I sigh.

_Do you think I can still apply to go to Columbia University in the Fall? _

Luke's reply is instant.

_I think so...I'm not sure. Why? Could you not stand being away from me?_

I swallow, I could lie and say yes, or I could tell him the truth.

_No...its just, Percy lives in New York._

Luke takes longer to reply this time.

_You've never even met him. Why is he so interesting? What makes him interesting?_

I bit my lip. I don't know what to reply, because I don't know why I find Percy interesting.

_You know what? Never mind. I already got into Harvard anyway..._

Luke reply is yet again instant.

_Can't give up something like that for a guy you've never met._

I want to scream, Luke doesn't understand anything! He doesn't know what I just read!

_Yeah, I guess I can't. _I reply.

Luke's reply takes a minute.

_Want to go see a movie tomorrow? I know you want to see: The Fault In Our Stars._

I resist the urge to not reply, but instead I do.

_I saw it with Thalia today._

This time it takes Luke a solid five minutes.

_Oh? Really? You didn't invite me._

I want to chuck my phone across the room.

_You didn't ask. _

Luke reply's moments later.

_I didn't know._

I shake my head,

_You never know._

I reply before slamming my phone back onto my bedside and covering myself with my covers once again.

I close my eyes and try and imagine how Percy is feeling right now.

Is my voice helping him recover?

I hope so.

It's strange how quickly your opinion on something can change. I started the day, hating this computer with my voice. Now I hope it helps Percy and the other kids that will get a computer.

I fall asleep thinking about this fact, ignoring the tiny noises my phone makes as Luke sends text after text.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...it seemed rushed...did it seem rushed to you guys?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**How many of you guys saw The Fault In Our Stars? I LOVED it! I went to the Midnight Premier! IT WAS AMAZING!**

**~Bye!**


	4. No Longer A Voice On A Computer (Percy)

**Hey, guys! It's been awhile, as most of you know I was at camp and then I went up to my families cabin for the fourth of July. And then I sorta tried to write this and then I stopped...Now, I'm back and ready to update! Hope you guys are ready to read...honestly that was the stupidest thing I have ever wrote as an introduction to a new chapter.**

**Let's just forget I wrote that...ah, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the movie: H-E-R**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S Also, some of you are still a bit confused about Annabeth's voice computer thing. Basically Annabeth is Siri. So it's Siri with a regular persons voice. And Percy is hearing her through an ear piece on his ear.**

**Oh, and shout-out to _Featherleap_! Who really encouraged me to write this chapter! (Well technically she pestered me about updating...haha, but it worked!) **

* * *

**-PERCY-**

_Percy, its time to get up! _

I awake to the sound of Annabeth's voice in my ear. It is still unusual to have her voice in my ear. It's especially unusual to have her waking me up.

Luann told me that I can turn Annabeth's voice off whenever I want. Since her voice is coming from an ear-piece in my ear. It is very small, and half the time I forget its even there. If I close my eyes I can almost imagine Annabeth sitting beside me and talking to me. It really helps, having her voice. I finally feel like I have a real friend. A feeling I haven't felt since Grover died in my arms.

I shudder at the thought of Grover. Deciding to see if Annabeth has anything to help me. Luann reminded me when I got Annabeth, (just about a week ago) that she wasn't programmed to talk about _everything. _But most things she had something to say about. Whether it was a small amount or a big amount of advice.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I say. As long as I have the ear-piece in she'll hear me. So if I don't want to talk to her, if say I'm on the phone with my mom then there's a small button on the earpiece that shuts her off.

_Yeah, Percy? _Annabeth replies, and I find myself glancing towards the phone Luann calls "Annabeth's Monitor." I stare at her image for a moment, imaging the same girl walking around California right now. But at the same time, she's talking to me...sorta.

It's strange thinking that she's not actually talking to me, that I don't actually know her. In some ways it makes me angry. Even though this whole _electronic friend _situation is supposed to make me less angry. Just the thought of her not being my friend, it's weird. I mean she's been in my ear practically 24/7 for the last week. (I get some strange looks talking to her at the Grocery Store).

_Percy? _Annabeth's voice startles me, and I remember what I was going to ask her about.

Grover.

I take a deep breath before responding. "Annabeth, have you ever lost someone? Someone you really care about?" I ask.

Annabeth takes a moment to respond, and it's almost like she's pausing before replying.

As though she's there.

Finally she replies. _Yeah, Percy. I have. I don't know exactly what you're referring to but...when I was barely a month old my mother left my dad and I. I don't really remember her much, but...she's my mom! And constantly, even today eighteen years later I wonder why she left my dad. And if it was my fault. Of course my dad doesn't seem to miss her much, he's remarried to a monster of a step-mother named Susan. And now I have two half brothers. _

I take in this information. Yet again, I find myself imagining a blond-haired, gray eyed eighteen year old girl walking around San Francisco, California. With her dad, step-mother (who I'm imagining looks horrendous), and two crazy brothers. I imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes at her brothers and wishing she could be anywhere but there.

I can't help but snort, even though the image I made up isn't real.

_Percy? _Annabeth's voice startles me. I didn't ask her anything, so why is she talking?

"Yeah?" I say unsure of what is happening.

_Can I ask you something? _She questions.

I'm surprised at her questioned. I've never had her ask me something, I'm always asking her stuff. I didn't know she was programmed with the ability to ask me things.

The thought that she can ask me things sends a warmth of happiness through me. It makes Annabeth seem even more like a friend.

"Yeah, sure." I finally respond, after a few moments of being very, _very _surprised.

_Who did you loose? _My heart sinks at these words. The question is completely on subject of what we were talking about. Annabeth was probably programmed to ask this after someone asks her a question like the question I asked. Yes, having her ask me things makes her seem more real. But at the same time, the questions are on topic. She's not asking me something important, about herself. But, asking me a question about _myself_. Which, in some ways makes her feel _fake_.

But, I respond anyway. "I lost my best friend." I explain.

_Oh, wow. That must be hard. I can't imagine loosing my best friend! Her name is Thalia Grace, and she's been my best friend since I was seven. When I was being teased, and she defended me. Thalia and I are complete opposites and sometimes I wonder how were even friends._ (Annabeth laughs slightly, and her laugh sends shivers down my neck. It's a beautiful laugh. To bad she's just a voice in my ear). _I guess Thalia and I...we balance each other out. But still, I can't imagine loosing her. Not to mention loosing my boyfriend._

My heart sinks. It shouldn't be a surprise to me that she has a boyfriend, I mean _look at her_! Plus she has an amazing personality. I decide though, that I should question her about this boyfriend.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" I try and sound causal, even though it doesn't matter since she can't hear me.

_Yeah! _She sounds so enthusiastic, it makes my heart twist. _His name is Luke! Luke Callastan! He's two years older than me, so my dad doesn't really approve. But we've been friends since I was seven. Thalia, Luke and I. Luke's great and I really love him. _

I notice that Annabeth's tone of voice is completely different when she talks about Luke. It's light and happy and bubbly. While when she's talking about other things she doesn't sound nearly as happy. That sends a sharp stab of pain into my heart.

She said she _loves _him.

I don't know why this is bothering me so much. It's not like I like her, I don't even know her! It's impossible I'd be falling for her...right?

And slowly, throughout the day Annabeth becomes a person and not a machine. I begin to no longer think of her as a voice on a computer, but as my friend.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I really love writing Percy chapters! They flow nicely! **

**Once again, sorry for the wait! The next wait won't be nearly as long, I'm working on the next chapter currently and I've planned out a ton of this story! I think you guys will LOVE it! At least I hope so!**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**~Bye!**


	5. Waiting Rooms (Percy)

**Thank you guy's so much for getting this story already over 100 reviews! It made my day when I logged onto my email and saw all the reviews and realized it's over 100 now! Thank you guys and shout-out to the 100th review: _JasonGraceless_, go check out their stories! **

**So, yeah not much else I have to say...sorry the update took awhile I've been busy during the summer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, he belongs to Rick Riordan. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**-PERCY-**

I tap my feet impatiently against the hard tiled floor. I'm in the waiting room of my therapist's Luann's office. I have an appointment, not a group class, but an actually appointment scheduled for four-fifteen and the current time is three-fifty. So, I'm stuck here waiting for twenty-five minutes. My mom called me a few minutes ago and said she would be arriving at four-ten so I have no one to talk to until then.

Yes, I have Annabeth's ear piece in my ear but I switched it off a few minutes ago because I was talking to her and of course no one else can hear her so this woman sitting across from me with her daughter was giving me funny looks. She probably thinks I'm crazy, and the fact I'm waiting for an appointment with a therapist only strengths her opinion.

And sitting there, I realize that this woman is right.

I am crazy.

After all I have this girl's voice in my head 24/7, and I talk to her. I can't believe what other people must think when they see me talking to her while in public. They probably also peg me as the crazy boy talking to himself. Or worse, an eighteen-year-old who still has an imaginary friend.

I groan, resting my head in my hands. I have ADHD and it makes me very antsy and it's boring sitting here in the waiting room without anyone to talk to. I pick up a magazine from the table to the left of me and open it but only groan louder when my dyslexia kicks in and I all the words jumble around in my mind. I shut the magazine, putting it back on the table. My feet continuing to hit the floor. I look up at the clock, still only three-fifty it hasn't even been a minute.

"I know how you feel." I look up, I'm met with enormously large brown eyes and I blink my head drawing back a bit so I can get a good look at the person talking to me. It's a girl, she has comically large brown eyes but they don't look goofy or strange they look _nice_. She's quite pretty with her long black hair and chocolate skin, that's what confuses me. Why is a pretty girl like her talking to me? I mean I'm not bad-looking, but I'm not like some Josh Hutcherson or something.

"Uh, hi?" I reply and the girl laughs.

**(Authors Note: There is no punctuation while this girl is talking for a reason)...**

"Sorry I tend to speak to strangers I'm just very outgoing and when I see someone I tend to go and talk to them sometimes I ramble some people say it scares them that's why I come to Luann she's trying to teach me how to talk normally do you go to Luann to? Well I'm guessing you do because you wouldn't be here if you didn't I mean you wouldn't just be sitting here in this office because you wanted to I mean that'd be crazy-" She seems to notice my expression and she gives me a small smile. "I'm doing it again aren't I?" I frown and she adds. "Rambling."

I nod, "Yeah." I admit, realizing that this pretty girl is talking to me not because she's a pretty girl and she feels attracted to me, but because she's crazy. Just like me. Were all crazy here at Luann's.

"Sorry." The girl says, offering me her hand. "I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"Percy." I reply, shaking her hand. "Percy Jackson."

Lucy grins, "Wow that's _so_ weird my last name's Jackson to! Do you think we might be related? Oh my god that would be so cool though I doubt it because I mean we look nothing alike except we do both have black hair and..." Lucy continues to ramble on about how weird it is that we share the same last name. I don't bother and point out that Jackson is just a common last name.

"Lucy?" Lucy finally stops her rant and looks up, I follow her gaze and am met with an older woman who looks to be Lucy's grandmother. The old woman smiles at me, "Who's this? Did you make a friend?"

I smile, offering her my hand. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I greet.

"I'm Bethany Jackson, I'm sure Lucy already went on about us having the same last name, right?" She questions her tone light with amusement.

I nod, "Yeah, yeah she did." I admit.

Bethany Jackson smiles, "She tends to do that." She says with a chuckle, glancing at the clock and adding. "Well, we'd better get going. It's almost time for me to bring Lucy home and we were going to grab an early dinner before hand. It was nice to meet you, Percy."

"It was nice to meet you to, Mrs. Jackson." I respond, adding. "You to, Lucy."

Lucy grins, handing me a folded up piece of paper. "Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?" She asks and I force a smile.

"Yeah, maybe." I reply, though silently saying: _I hope not I want someone to talk to. Not someone who talks for me. _

She gives me a strange wink before she and her grandmother retreat from the room, leaving me once again alone. I unfold the crumpled up piece of paper Lucy gave me and stare down at it. In surprisingly nice printing she's written her number down. I can't help but smile, I can't remember the last time a girl gave me her number, I've only dated one girl in my life and that was back in Middle School. Her name was Nancy Bobofit and she'd been absolutely awful.

And though Lucy Jackson has proved to be quite annoying seeing that she cared enough to give me her number sends a warm feeling through me. Though, I doubt I'll call her it's good to know there are people out there who want to be my friend. Even if the people are crazy.

I glance up at the clock and realize that it's four-fifteen, turns out having Lucy there to rant about us sharing the same last name caused time to fly. My mom should've arrived five minutes ago. She's late.

And though as if on cue I hear familiar footsteps and turn around to see my mom walking towards me. She's smiling, and I rise to my feet to greet her. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner Paul and I stopped for coffee after his meeting." She says, hugging me.

"That's okay." I reassure her, though I can't help but be a little annoyed she's late because she was with Paul. He's a great guy, better than her last boyfriend, Gabe, or rather _Smelly_ Gabe. But Paul doesn't replace my father, Poseidon. My dad is a rich man who owns many aquariums in the U.S and even some in Asia. I only ever see him on my birthdays, and sometimes I don't even see him then. But, he's my dad. Paul will never truly be my dad. And for now he's just my moms boyfriend.

"Are you ready?" My mom asks as she always does before a therapy session oblivious to the fact I'm slightly annoyed with her.

I give her a forced smile, "As ready as I'll ever be." I mumble and she smiles heading towards Luann's office, I follow behind her switching on my earpiece so that I can speak with Annabeth.

"Wish me luck." I murmur as I step into the office.

_Good luck. _Annabeth's voice fills me with a new-found energy and I find myself smiling, really smiling as I sit down in one of the large leather chairs Luann has in her office.

Luann smiles brightly at me as she always does. "Percy! It's so great to see you again, how have you been?" She asks as though I'm her long-lost cousin she hasn't seen in ages when really its been about a week since we last talked.

"Good." I mutter.

"How's Annabeth been working for you?" She asks.

I actually smile which seems to surprise both Luann and my mother since I'm normally just stoic faced, and slightly jerky during most appointments and class sessions with Luann. "Great, actually. It's a little weird talking to her but I've gotten used to it." I say.

Luann grins, "That's great." She responds, obviously excited. She turns to my mother. "Any concerns? How have the nightmares been?" She asks.

My mom shrugs, "I really don't know. He hasn't woken me up at all this past week." She admits, she to obviously excited about the whole thing.

Luann scribbles something down on her pad of paper before she faces me, "Percy, how have the dreams been?" She asks like she does every week.

I shrug. "I haven't really had any bad ones since I got Annabeth to be honest." I admit, and I to am beginning to feel excited about the whole situation. I hadn't really thought about it all week but things had gone really great. I'd hardly had any nightmares and the one's that I had had, hadn't caused me to wake up screaming. I'd only wake up sweating.

Luann scribbles something else down, shooting a sideways look at my mother before her gaze meets mine. "Percy, your mother and I have been talking-" She begins.

I groan, "What now? I thought I was doing well is this a sign I have some other stupid disease or something?" I ask, suddenly angry.

Luann to my surprise laughs, shaking her head. "No, no. Percy you are doing great! So great that we've decided you should get yourself an apartment of your own. Away from your mother." She explains.

I'm silent for a few moments, taking her words in. An apartment of my own. Living by myself. Without my mom. As normal eighteen years old do when they leave the house for college. I'm not going to college but I can at least move out.

I find myself smiling, "_Really_?" I whisper.

My mom nods. "Really, Perce Really." Her voice is to a whisper, and I look over at her to see she's crying. But, not tears of sadness. Tears of joy. She gives me a hug as best as she can since were both sitting in different chairs. "This is great isn't it? My babies all grown up!" She exclaims.

Luann smiles, "This is a really big step to take, Percy. Are you sure you are emotionally ready for it? Because, we can wait a little while longer." She tells me.

I shake my head, "No need. I'm ready." I reply, and she smiles.

"Great, your mom and I were looking online and we found a nice one bedroom apartment a few blocks from your mom's house. It's in a great neighborhood and I really like you'll like it." Luann explains.

I nod, "Sure, okay. When can I move in."

It's my moms turn to reply. "At the end of the month."

The rest of the therapy session goes by in a blur and I find myself barely paying attention because I'm so amazed and shocked and _happy_ that I'm actually going to be moving out of my mom's house. That I'll actually have my own place.

That I'm getting better.

And at the end of the session as my mom and I walk towards the car, she asks me as she always does. "Did you make any friends today?"

And I smile and nod. "Yeah, I did actually. Her names Lucy."

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? Thoughts on Lucy? On Luann? On Percy getting a new place? There wasn't much Annabeth in this chapter but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Please leave a review telling me what you thought.**

**Sorry, again for the wait it won't be as long this time! I promise!**

**Besides that, hope you have a good night/morning/evening/afternoon!**

**~Bye!**


End file.
